


Bunny, Bunny

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, Easter, Hardcore, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: It's Nines first Easter, and he wants to see Gavin as a cute little bunny.





	Bunny, Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Happy Easter ;)

I was tied up in the bedroom, bunny ears on my head and a bunny tail in my ass. A pink ball gag was in my mouth and my hands were tied with a thick, pink ribbon. My ass was exposed in the air, waiting for him. 

Then I felt a smack, a hard smack. "Mm!" "Hey cutie~" I whimpered. I didn't like being vulnerable, but Nines was the exception. He knew I liked to be vulnerable. Nines chuckled in my ear, "What a cute little bunny rabbit. I just wanna devour you." Nines licked up my neck.

I whimpered. "Hmm? Not talking today? Is _the_ Gavin Reed embarrassed?" He pinched my nipple and took off my gag. "Ah! N-No! It's just that..." "Just that?" He slowly stroked me, making me hard. "Ngh." "Answer me Baby..." "I...ngh, Daddy..." Nines smirked in my ear. "Embarrassed..." "There we go." He flipped me over and I saw his smug smirk.

"There we go. That cute, embarrassed face." Nines licked my neck. "Mmm..." I slowly opened my legs. Nines got up and took off his shirt. "Daddy, more..." "Oh I know cute bunny, I know." 

He took off his clothes, and his hard cock was in the air. He got to the side of the bed and smirked. "Suck. Or more like choke." I licked the tip, then swallowed it. "Fuck." I whimpered, then gagged. I took it out and coughed. Nines smirked, "You talk all that shit at work. I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you had a nine inch cock down your throat."

I whimpered. "Not talking?" Nines chuckled, "I'm glad you know your place." I sucked and choked more. Nines groaned. "Good bunny. Fuck." I opened my eyes and looked up. Nines felt my hair and smirked down at me, "Is there something else Bunny wants? Huh?"

I coughed and drooled. He tilted my head up and I said, "Inside me...please." "On your back." I obeyed. Nines slowly took out the Bunny plug. "Mmm!" "Now you're good and stretched for Daddy." Nines went to the night stand and put the cock ring on. "Masturbate." He took off the ribbon and I licked my fingers. I jerked off and fingered myself. 

"F-Fuck...oh yeah!" Nines bit his lip. He slowly jerked himself off. "Take your fingers out." I did and he shoved himself inside. "AH AH!" Nines pinned my hands and fucked me silly. "Who do you belong to?" "YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" He was gripping so hard, I knew there would be bruises. I didn't care. 

Nines moaned deep in my ear. "Fuck baby. Oh shit." I whimpered, "D-Daddy?" "Yeah?" "Do you feel good?" Nines smirked and chuckled. He slowed down, but went hard with hard thrusts. "AH!" "Tremendously good." "AH! F...UCK!" "I feel you tightening. You're close."

He was right. Nines bit my neck, hard. "Ngh! Mmm!" "Beg. And I'll let you go." I looked at him, his cold eyes full of lust. "Please...let me go! D-DADDY!" Nines let go of my hands and pinned my head on the bed. "Spread those cheeks bunny." I did, and he slapped my ass hard. He went hard into me, and my screams were muffled. 

Nines pulled my hair hard, so he could hear my screams. "Such a little bitch." I whimpered and he slapped my ass. I was leaking pre cum. "Daddy..." Nines chuckled, "Will I let you go?" "Please..." I looked back at him with doe eyes. "Daddy..." Nines snickered, "That's adorable. Ok." He took off the cock ring and pinned me on my back. "Now scream."

I started crying it felt so good. "OH GOD! DADDY!" I grabbed Nines hair as came all over out bodies. My body was shaking, and Nines grunted. "You want Daddy's cum?" I nodded, dazed, "Yes Daddy..." He took it out and I sucked. "Fuckkk. Fuck Gavin." His voice got higher. I felt his ass and moaned. "Coming."

I swallowed all his juice and whimpered. "All gone?" I nodded and licked my lips. Nines smirked down at me, and it was smug. I scoffed. "There's my Gavin." "Shut up, tin can." I stood up and he squeezed my ass. "Gavin." 

I faced him and he kissed my neck and whispered, "I love you." I blushed and shoved him. "Fuck off..." Nines kissed my hand and smirked at me. I looked away, "I love you too..." "Another round?" I scoffed and laughed, "Of course you'd say that."

"I can't get enough of you." "I am irresistible."


End file.
